Out of the Corner of an Eye
by Zoey1122
Summary: 17 years ago, Mr. and Mrs. Curtis had to give up their first son. In 1962 Chicago, Illinois, Darrel now lives with his middle class family. But the arrest of his adoptive father has led to Darrel reuniting with Mr. and Mrs. Curtis in Tulsa, Oklahoma. The adjustment might be hard, but it's the last chance Darrel's got to live a normal life. Rated T for violence and cursing.
1. Introduction

**Hi and welcome to my story! You know, I was thinking how many stories they're is about **_**Pony**_ **getting adopted at birth, but what if Darry was adopted? Keep in mind that I'm not so good with Darry POV so it might be a little OOC, but of course Darry's gonna act different, this is an AU. So… enjoy!**

**P.S: Sorry if it's boring in the first chapter, it will get better I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders nor do I own Darry. Anyone that's not from the book/movie I own**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

_Chicago, Illinois, 1962_

I had just came back from football practice, dripping in sweat and not smelling too clean. My mom's probably gonna have a fit when she smells the car like she always do when I drive myself home from practice. I can't help it; sweat isn't supposed to smell like flowers and daisies like my mom wants me too. But I can't blame her, I would be mad too if my son brought my car home with such a rancid smell.

I pulled up onto the driveway of my two story, middle class suburban home. I rocked myself out of the car, taking my equipment with me. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. I wasn't surprised; my mom always locked the doors, fearing burglars and whatnot. I reached into my bag, pulled my keys out, and unlocked the white, pristine door.

I entered my home, setting my stained equipment bag on a spare chair and kicked my shoes off. I could hear something from the kitchen, an opening and closing of the refrigerator. I walked my way over to the next room (which was the kitchen) to find my 13 year old sister Sarah.

"Hey Sarah." I nonchalantly said, leaning on one of the counters.

"Hi Darrel." She replied sweetly.

"Aren't you supposed to be in detention?" I asked. She always skips detention, like the _troublemaker_ she is.

"Yeah," She said, her long, dark blond hair getting in her light blue eyes, "But _someone's_ gotta stick it to the man, show them that us middle schoolers just don't give a rat's a-"

"Language missy." I said jokingly. We both laughed.

Sarah made a disgusted face, "Damn Darrel, they must got you working hard for you to be stinking that much," She started, "Go take a shower you lazy bum."

"Right after you go to reformatory school, Ms. Chapman." I yelled as I went upstairs into the bathroom.

After about 15 minutes, I was clean, changed into a pair of old sweats and the matching sweatshirt. When I came out, I was surprised my mom was up from her nap.

"Darrel Chapman, you get your tush down here right now!" She yelled. Ugh, what did I do now?

I sped downstairs to see my mother irritated. She was standing next to… the old, sweaty, stinky equipment bag. She tapped her foot until I got the hint and picked it up to put it somewhere in my room. She was always such a neat freak. Everything had to be in the correct order all the time or she would just lose her freaking mind. Like one time, I accidentally tracked mud in when I was 10, and let's say she wasn't very amused. It was as if I still could feel those stinging spanks.

My mother was still tapping her foot, and Sarah was trying not to laugh. I think mom caught it too.

"How is this amusing to you Sarah? Please explain to me." My mother called her out.

Sarah immediately stopped laughing, "No, it's not funny m'am. I apologize."

"Way to stick it to the man." I whispered to myself.

I proceeded to my room. It was nothing special; the walls were blue covered with Chicago Bears posters. There was a maple wood desk right next to my queen sized bed filled with books, amongst _other things_. On the top of the desk was a picture of my mom, dad, Sarah and I on our trip to Hawaii two summers ago and a picture of Allison, my girlfriend, and I at a restaurant on our six month anniversary. I can't believe that was only two months ago.

I laid my belongings on the foot of my bed. As long as mom doesn't do her 'surprise inspection' again, I'll be fine for today. I walked out of my room, closing the door behind me as quietly as possible. I heard a slight slam, followed by a "Don't slam the door Sam!" from my mother. Dad must be home.

I walked down the stairs, looking at my dad all the way. He had dark black hair and blazing green eyes, always looking ready to attack. I've always wondered how my dad and my mom made me. I mean, from my mom being a super neat freak and my dad being an always on edge kind of guy would make me, a perfectly responsible person and Sarah, a plain old mean ass hippie. Call it genetics or whatever, but something isn't right and I know it.

"Hi Dad. How was work today?" I asked, genuinely interested.

"Ugh, God awful. Darrel, listen to me when I tell you never to work as a lawyer." He said, drained, "That goes for you too Sarah." He said.

"Don't worry Dad, I would never, ever, in a million years become a lawyer." Sarah said in fake disgust.

"Yeah, I'm more interested in architecture." I said. Of course, no one really heard me.

My dad trudged over to the living room, immediately turning on the television and snatching a cigarette from his cigarette holder. As soon as he lit up, Mom was already complaining.

"Seriously Sam? Smoking in front of the children?" My mom complained.

"Aw jeez Alice, get off my back," He started, "Darrel knows better and Sarah's probably smoked worse." My mom stayed quiet, knowing all of what he said was true.

30 minutes later…

I heard the click of one of the many kitchen timers my mom has. There was a shuffle and a few bangs.

"Children, Sam, dinner's ready!" My mom yelled. We all got up and walked towards the dining room, where the plate were already set down and the food on a china plate. We all sat in our regular spots; dad at the head of the table, mom next to him, Sarah across mom and I on the other end. We all ate in peace. That is until we heard a door being kicked open.

**A/N: Let me know if you want me to continue. Comment, Fave, and all that other stuff if you like this story! :-)**

**P.S: Chapter's will be longer.**


	2. Three Angry Hitmen

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders…**

**Warning: Violence.**

_Previously…_

_We all ate in peace. That is until we heard a door being kicked open._

**Chapter 2: The Three Angry Hitmen**

When the front door was kicked open, all hell broke loose. Bullets started to fly and we all ducked down for cover. I looked over to Sarah, who was cowering in fear in her seat. I would have found it amusing if we were in a different situation. She would probably say the same since I'm shaking in fear.

A tall and muscular man appeared with a large gun in his hands. He looked at all of us but stopped at my Dad. He went to my Dad and violently picked him up from my shirt.

"Where the hell is my money Samuel?!" The man asked.

"I told you I'd get it for you." Dad said, slightly whimpering.

"You've been telling me that for the last year, and I'm getting sick and tired of your excuses." The man yelled.

"Will, can't we talk this out like civilized people?"

"I'm done talking. Give me my money now or I'm a do something drastic." Will warned.

"Please, give me a week or so and I'll double it." There was silence.

"You gave me no choice." Will whispered. He took his gun and pointed it at mom.

"Where's the money?" He asked, looking Dad directly in the eyes.

"Fine. It's with my accountant." Dad confessed.

"Take me to him." Will started. "Woody, Ridge, keep an eye out for the others." Two men, who was also tall and muscular walked in and sat down in the extra chairs in the corner. Will left with Dad and Woody and Ridge stayed with us in the dining room. Nobody dared to say a word until Ridge spoke up.

"You," He pointed to me. "What's your name?"

"D-Darrel." I said.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"17."

He chuckled, "So you're basically an adult."

"I guess." He studied me for a second, then looked at Woody.

"Take the two to the living room; I wanna talk to him in private." Woody escorted Sarah and Mom out, both of them with looks of fear in their eyes. I started to sweat out of nervousness.

"Let me ask you something," He started, scooting his seat up across from me, "Do you know why we're here?"

"N-no."

"You wanna know?" He asked me. I nodded slowly.

"Well, your Dad hired us to err…, _take out_ a rival of his, and your cheap ass Dad hasn't paid us yet." He simply said. And he didn't have to tell me who it was, I already knew it was Dan Hart, my dad's friend/business rival.

I was shocked. I couldn't believe _my _Dad could do something like that. After all he taught us about not hurting others for your own selfish purposes and whatnot, he does _this_? To be honest, if he were here I wouldn't be able to look him in the eye, and if I did I would probably yell and curse up a storm. But today I found out who my Dad really is, a murdering hypocrite.

And to me, it doesn't matter if _he _didn't kill Dan, but he was very much responsible for his death. In my eyes, the blood is still on my dad's hands.

"How much?" I asked, hurt and anger visible in my voice.

"5 grand." Ridge pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and handed it to me.

"I don't smoke." I said, handing the cigarette back. Instead, he shoves it in my mouth and lights it up.

"Well, you're a smoker today," He started, "You look like you need one anyway; you look like you're about to kill someone."

I inhaled the disgusting smoke into my lungs and immediately started coughing a fit. I wanted to just put it out, but I was afraid Ridge was gonna shoot me or something.

"Damn, you weren't lying when you said you didn't smoke." He said. There was a moment of silence until I spoke up.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked.

"I don't know, you seem like one of us."

"'One of us'?" I asked.

"Yeah, like big and serious like."

I nodded right before the door was kicked in yet again. I turned around to see two police officers come in yelling the usual cop stuff.

"Stand up slowly and put your hands behind your head!" They yelled. We complied. After I tried to tell the cops I was one of the hostages one cop told me to 'Shut the hell up before I got shot'. So I kept quiet until Mom and Sarah could get me out.

OlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlO

An hour later I was sitting in a dirty holding cell next to Ridge when I heard the cell door being unlocked and opened. I looked up from my lap to see none other than Will and Dad. I immediately put on my 'I hate you' face as they were put in and locked in the jail cell. I faced the other way towards Ridge when he sat down next to me.

"Son, I can expl-" He started to say.

"You don't have to explain anything; I already know." I said angry.

"Then you know that I had to do it."

"No, you didn't have to do it."

"Son, you'll understand when you're older that sometimes you have to do things that hurts other people for you to thrive."

"I'll never understand how you could kill you own friend! He was like a brother to you! And if that's the world we live in, then you might as well kill me right now. You have no explanation for what you've done! I hate you and I hope you rot in jail!" I finished yelling my rant. I would've punched him too if we weren't in handcuffs.

He looked hurt, but I didn't care. He didn't care how Dan would've felt when he was murdered, did he? He didn't care for the safety of his family when he didn't pay the hitmen for a year. He didn't care if we were all brutally murdered while he was gone. He doesn't care about us and he never has.

The door unlocked and opened by another officer. He looked at me.

"Come on." He said. I stood up, but not after giving my dad the dirtiest look I could make. I turned around for the officer and he took off my handcuffs. I rubbed my red wrists as I got out the way so the officer could close and lock the jail door again. The officer escorted me to a room where Mom and Sarah was sitting in plush chairs.

They got up and we grouped hugged for a second. They sat back down and the officer asked me to take a seat, which I did happily. Three men in black suits walked in the room in an orderly fashion. One was blonde, the other one was tall, and the last one had a darker complexion than the rest.

"Hello." The tall one said, "First of, my name is agent Kaines," He pointed to blonde one, "This is agent Timbull," he then pointed to the darker one, "And this is agent Reed."

"We have reason to believe that there are more hitmen out there that work with the three that took you hostage, and they have been told to exterminate you." Mom gasped at this, whereas Sarah kept quiet. "So to ensure your safety, we have decided to break you up and relocate you across the country."

"Alice, you will be relocated to Seattle, Washington in an apartment provided by the government. Sarah will go to Haven Homes for Girls and Young Women in Albany, New York. As for Darrel, he will move back in with his birth parents, the Curtis's in Tulsa, Oklahoma."

What? "What?" I looked at Mom, who was looking at the floor.

"We were going to tell you on your 18th birthday." She said. I would have acted more drastic if I weren't just taken hostage and found out that my dad hired hitmen to kill his friend.

"You are all going to be assigned to one of us to ensure your well-being. Alice will be assigned to agent Timbull, Sarah to myself, and Darrel to agent Reed."

"You cannot talk to, write or have any sort of contact with any friends or family. You may write each other, but we, along with other government officials will deliver it to said person. You will be given 1,000 each to help you start your lives. We will contact you if it is safe to return to your normal lives. You will now go with you appointed agent who will transport you to your location." He finished. Mom, Sarah, and I quickly said our goodbyes and headed with our assigned agents.

He escorted me to a rich looking car and opened the back seat door for me. I obliged, slumping in and making the car bounce up and down. He closed the door for me and got into the drivers seat. In no time we were starting our drive to… wherever.

"We will be taking you to your temporary holding place by plane. We will land in Oklahoma City at approximately 9:00pm, where I will ensure you are safely transported to the location. Any questions?" He finished. Questions? Where do I start?

"Umm… do they have any kids?" I asked.

"Two other sons, Sodapop and Ponyboy." '_What stupid names._' I thought.

"What are their names?"

"Darrel Sr. and Martha Curtis." I was slightly taken aback by this, but I honestly didn't care.

"Any more questions?" He asked.

"No." I said as we sped to the airport.


	3. Darrel Shayne Curtis

**A/N: I'm gonna skip the airport part because I really don't know how they did things before they bumped up the airport security.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders. It would be awesome if I did though…**

**Chapter 3: Darrel Shayne Curtis**

We arrived in Oklahoma City just before sunset. I never really took an interest in them. One of my friends, Henry really liked them. After football practice, he'd drag me to Windsor Lake by the school and we'd watch it together. Sure, it was kinda gay, but whatever made him happy I was willing to do.

I looked outside through the airport glass windows. The sky was a pretty orange, laced with light purple that was beautifully canvassed all over. The shadows of cars and people were visible, as if it the road and sidewalk was a mirror. Agent Reed and I was waiting for another agent to pick us up. Tired, I sat down on the bench next to Agent Reed. He looked down at me curiously.

"Tired?" He asked.

"Yeah, today's been an… eventful day." I told him.

"Yeah, you can say that." He laughed.

"I never thought all this would happen when I woke up this morning." I commented.

"Yeah, me neither. I thought today was gonna be a regular day; do some paperwork, maybe talk to a few people. But damn, this day was the exact opposite."

"Sheesh, tell me about it." I said. We kept quiet after that until another agent looking person spotted us. Agent Reed walked toward him and I followed.

As we came closer to the agent, the more I realized how serious he was. His dark red hair was slicked down, his light brown eyes looked very serious; he's not someone you should mess with. His traditional black and white suit was perfectly pressed and black loafers barely scuffed. He stood straight up, as if he was carefully trained to stand in that exact angle in that exact way.

"Darrel, this is Agent Holston. He will be checking up on you weekly until you're safe to go freely. I will fly in every month to do a formal check up on you. Now, we should get in the car; there is more things to discuss." Agent Reed said. He took me to, yet again, a rich looking car. Reed and I took the backseat while Agent Holston drove. He abruptly started the engine and we headed to my real parents house.

"Now, Darrel, you will not be Darrel Chapman anymore; you are now Darrel Curtis. You live on the north side of a town called Tulsa, which is around 2 hours away from Oklahoma City. Remember, your parents names are Darrel Sr. and Martha and your brothers are Sodapop and Ponyboy." He said.

"Ok, I'll remember that." I said.

"Reed, what's the address?" Agent Holston asked.

Reed took out a small slip of paper and tried to read it in the darkness. He failed.

"Hey Darrel, can you read this?" He asked me.

"Let me try." I said to him. He handed me the slip and I struggled to read the tiny scribble, but managed.

"Umm… I think it says 275 Dane Street." I said.

"Thank you." Agent Holston said. I handed Reed the paper back and he slipped it back inside his suit pocket.

_One hour later…_

I was suddenly woken up by a pat on the shoulder. I opened my sleepy eyes to see Reed slightly hovering over me. I stretched my compressed muscles out of habit, almost hitting Reed in the face. I yawned a little and looked outside.

We were parked outside a tiny, but well kept house. The porch light barely illuminated the porch, let alone the sidewalk. I saw a few flowers, varying colors from red to purple.

"We're here." Reed told me. He motioned me to get out of the car, which I did, following him. He also looked tired, with visible bags under his eyes and a now slightly wrinkled suit.

Agent Holston, Reed, and I walked up to the front door. I peaked through the window. It looked like Darrel and Martha were waiting for me to arrive. I didn't get a good look at them though, because when Reed knocked on the door they both sprang up.

When the Darrel opened the door, I was shocked. I look almost exactly like him; it was as if we were brothers. He looked at me straight in the eye, tears forming, and hugged me crushingly. After, he showed the agents and I into the house.

It was quite clean, much to my surprise. Martha and mom would be great friends if they were able to meet each other. The furniture was slightly worn, but quite well kept. The floor was spotless; no stains were visible. We all sat down, the agents and I on the couch and Darrel and Martha on two chairs.

"So," Reed cleared his throat, "Mr. and Mrs. Curtis, this is Darrel." He paused for a minute, then continued.

"You were chosen to take care of Darrel until he is safe to leave, and after that he is able to leave or stay with you. Again, the agency sends their deepest apologies for such the short notice."

"He is not allowed to leave the city, state, or country until he is taken out of the program, for safety measures of course. If he does, he will be transferred to another location, and I don't think you want that. So the easiest thing to do is have him watched over almost all the time."

"You will also need to buy him clothes. Of course, the government has provided you with 1,000 dollars which will arrive tomorrow morning if you don't have it already. Agent Holston will be the one to bring it to you."

"He must also not get in trouble with the law, since it will create attention towards him. Also, he will have a record and it will be easier to find him."

"Agent Holston will check on him every other day and I will fly in from Chicago every month to do a formal inspection. As you know, Oklahoma City agents came to inspect the house earlier to ensure it followed federal requirements. Any questions?" He finished.

"No." They both said in union.

"Well, that's all I guess." Reed said before standing up and turning to me.

"Good luck, and remember what I said." He shook Darrel's, Martha's, and my hand and left.

We all sat there awkwardly for a while with the all too familiar uncomfortable silence hanging in the air. I twiddled my thumb, not really knowing what to do. I mean, can you really prepare for this type for situation?

"You must be tired. I'll show you to your room and we can all get to know each other tomorrow at breakfast." Martha said.

"You mean us and my brothers?" I asked.

"He told you about them already?"

"Yeah. Ponyboy and Sodapop, right?"

"Yeah," She started, "But just to warn you, some of their friends might come over and they can get a little… rowdy. All you have to do is tell me if they're bothering you, okay?"

"Uh… Sure." I said absentmindedly.

"Oh! I'm supposed to be showing you to your room, aren't I? Come on then." She said while motioning me with her down a hallway. I went with her and followed her until she stopped at a closed door.

"Here it is," She said. "Good night, son." She whispered and left into her own room.

I turned the cold knob to see a simple, plain room. White walls covered the room, accenting the plain double bed. I stepped into the dark room, only the moon eerily illuminating the room.

It was a lot smaller than my old room, and a lot less colorful. The lack of furniture made the room look bigger though. I only saw a plain wooden bed and a matching a drawer. I signed, making my way to my bed and falling asleep almost instantly.

**A/N: Again, I'm soooo sorry it took me this long to update! I hope you like it though!**

**Comments, questions, or concerns? Leave 'em in the comments or message me! :)**


	4. Meeting the Gang

**A/N: I'm back from my unexpectedly long hiatus. So, you're probably wondering what took me so damn long, well… it just got to the point where it was too stressful and not fun at all to write stories. And I don't know about you, but when I don't like something I'm doing I subconsciously don't try as hard on it, so I thought it would be best if I took a break from Fanfiction. But, my personal problems are (mostly) gone, and the school workload is bearable so I'm feeling up to writing again. :)**

**BTW if my writing style goes from ok to utter trash (or the other way around for that matter) it's because I started half of it when I was still kinda writing and I'm kinda rusty on my writing skill, so please stay with me because I'll probably have my writing life in order by the next update. :))**

**P.S: *Kinda a spolier alert for the beginning* When I describe the gang, I'm using the book's description since they kinda sound the same when you describe them. **

**Also, when I say 'Darrel', Darry isn't talking about himself in third person, he's referring to his father. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. :'''''( Literally me cry myself to death. **

**Chapter 4: Meeting the Gang**

"Hey, he's asleep." A mysterious voice said.

"Shuddup Soda, you're gonna wake him up!" Another voice whispered.

"Why don't you both shuddup, how about that?"

"Steve!" The mysterious voice said again.

I opened my eyes to see three figures staring at me like I was an exhibit at the zoo. They all looked pretty young, the youngest probably 10 or 11. The other two looked maybe 15.

They all jumped when I opened my eyes, and all three of them looked like they were about to pee themselves.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked with a hint of rudeness in my voice. They all froze with fear.

I calmed down a little and asked again. "Why were you watching me in my sleep? That's a bit creepy, don't you think?" I asked.

"Uh," The youngest one started. "Mom and Dad said we had a surprise guest and we wanted to see who they were."

"Do you even know who I am?" I asked.

"Should we?" They asked.

"Uh… no. But they will probably want to talk to you guys about me."

"Why?" The blonde, brown eyed kid said.

"You'll see." I finished. They still stood there, as if they didn't know what to do.

"Uh.. It be most appreciated if you left me to get dressed… alone." I said and they quickly exited the room.

I looked around and saw a change of clothes in a neat and folded pile on the dresser, with a note saying '_The towels are in closet next to the bathroom_' in neat cursive. I decided to take a shower before I go to bed tonight as I usually do, taking off my new Biba designer clothes and into worn out clothes a size too big. I didn't mind _too_ much though, it wasn't like anyone from Chicago could see me.

After I was all dressed, I was leaving to come out of my room and explore the house when I saw Darrel just about to knock on the door. He lowered his fist and looked me straight in the eye.

"Martha's done with breakfast." He said, waiting for me to respond.

"I was just about to head out." I said. I went to pass him but he stopped me.

"Um… the boys friends are here if you didn't know. Just try not to let them bug you too much." He said, then walking with me to the kitchen.

Martha was making everyone's plates while the three boys and two other boys, one darker looking than the others and one with a comical smile, wearing a Mickey Mouse muscle shirt. They were playing with each other and making a ruckus. I sat down as Darrel entered and told the boys to sit down in the dining table with me.

The two boys stared at me funny, and I just awkwardly sat there, staring off into the polished wooden table. I didn't know why I let them make me so uncomfortable, being that they were younger than me. Usually I would intimidate younger kids into an awkward silence. This is what that was, but with the tables were strangely turned.

Martha came out with two plates at a time with the help of Darrel. Soon enough everyone had their plates and started to eat like pigs. I never did that, mostly because it meant being yelled at usual neat freak mom. Unlike the rest of the them, I took my time to cut each bit of food perfectly and made sure to chew it thoroughly. I was only a quarter done when they were finished.

"Who is that?" I heard Mickey Mouse boy ask in the kitchen.

"He's a surprise visitor. That's what mom and dad told us."

"What's his name?" Someone asked.

"Get this, his name is Darrel; just like dad's name."

"Cool."

I continued to eat in silence.

The rest of the morning was filled with screams and fast moving children running around the house. While the adults and I tried to watch the news, the kids kept on running around and knocking things over, triggering an irritated Darrel to tell them to sit down or go outside. They decide to sit down in the living room and completely hog to the TV, changing it to Mickey Mouse. Martha and Darrel leave the room to 'discuss something' and I just sit there quietly as the kids watch the cartoon and talk amongst themselves.

30 minutes go by and the cartoon is over for a couple hours, and having nothing to do they decide to ask the guest some questions. I was wondering when they would ask me something about who I am and what the hell was I doing in their house.

"So," The one in the Mickey Mouse shirt started. "Your name's Darrel, right?"

"Yeah." I responded.

"How old are you?"

"17."

"If you're 17, then why aren't you in school?" The youngest one asked.

"Because I moved." I said, not knowing what to tell them.

"Where did you move?" The blonde one asked.

"Here, in Tulsa."

"That's cool," The youngest one said. "There's no one ever new in this town."

"Where did you move from?" The one next to the blonde one asked.

"Chicago."

"Well, Darrel," The one in the Mickey Mouse shirt started. "If you lived in Chicago, then how could you afford something as expensive as Biba?"

"My dad was a lawyer." I answered. "We lived in the suburbs."

"Well, Darrel, enough with the questions for now." The Mickey Mouse shirt one asked. "I'm Two-Bit but my real name's Keith," He pointed to the blonde one. "This one's Sodapop, This one's Steve, This one's Ponyboy, and that one," he pointed to the darker boy who was sitting quietly. "And that one is Johnny."

"We have another friend named Dally, but I don't know where he is right now." Two-Bit said.

"Probably robbing two-year-olds or beating up old drunks." Steve said. Everyone laughed, even Johnny.

We sat there and talked until Darrel and Martha, after having a thorough and long talk, called me to the kitchen. Everyone looked at me as I stood up and quickly walked to the kitchen.

They were sitting by the table in the kitchen when they said to me: "Sit down, we have to talk about something."

**A/N: Sorry again for not being here. I hope I didn't miss anything important! Well, anyway until next time (I PROMISE!). Bye! :)**


	5. Truths

**A/N: I know, I'm a piece of [insert curse word here]**

**Sorry of any spelling/grammar errors (plz don't roast me, my little heart can't take it)…**

**Also sorry if my writing seems not up to par in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders, only the (minor) characters I've implanted in the story. **

**Chapter 5: Truths**

_They were sitting by the table in the kitchen when they said to me: "Sit down, we have to talk about something."_

When I got to the kitchen, both of them were sitting down on the worn wooden kitchen table. Darrel had one hand latched on to the other and wore a serious look on his face, while Martha looked content as she normally did. For a second, I wondered if I did anything wrong, or if they needed me out for some reason; but I kept my thought to myself and sat down with them.

"You needed me?" I asked, curiosity in my voice.

Darrel cleared his throat loudly. "Umm… yes we did," He said. "First of all, we want to make it clear with you that if you need anything or need something to talk about, we are here."

"Also we don't want you to fall behind, so we think that you should start going to school here. We'll understand if you need some time though, to recuperate and all." He finished.

I gave my mind a few seconds to process the question. "Sure, I can start school again."

He sighed in relief. "Good, because I wouldn't wanna have to convince you." He said.

"So would I start Monday?" I asked.

"Yep." He stated simply.

"We'll have to go school shopping too. I bet I know a clothing store around here you'll like." Martha joined in.

"Oh lord, good luck kiddo." Darrel laughed as he stood up from the old looking chair, his laugh lines scrunching up.

"What?" I said, confused.

"Well, some people _might_ say that I take too long with shopping. It's completely untrue though."

"Might say?" Darrel laughed, and Martha stood up to him with a playful slap across the back.

I wish my parents were more like this. More playful, more joking, more _happy._ It seemed like my parents and Darrel and Martha were polar opposites. My mom was an uptight neat freak and my dad was a careless backstabber, while both Darrel and Martha seemed loving, liberal, and sane at the same time. You could say I was jealous of Ponyboy and Sodapop, how they could have such perfect parents.

Martha and Darrel went along with their conversation, talking about something I had no idea about. I wouldn't have any use here, so I picked myself up from the chair and went to with the kids in the living room, who were still staring blankly at the television.

As soon as I entered the living room, all 5 of the kids looked up at me. It was kinda weird too, because they turned their heads all at the same time. It was like they practiced it to perfection during the short time I was in the kitchen. Strange.

"Hey," Two-Bit said. "What'd you guys talk about?"

"Wasn't it clear enough to hear? It was only, like, a couple feet away."

"Nah, too busy with Mickey." He then stared adoringly at the TV

"Oh lord." Sodapop called out.

"Not this again, him and his freaking Mickey Mouse." Steve joined.

"What? How can't you be totally engrossed in the content that is the wonderful, the amazing, _the extraordinary-_" Two-Bit started.

"Oh, shut it Two." Sodapop said, rolling his brown eyes at Two-Bit.

"Hey, Two-Bit," Ponyboy started. "Where'd you learn those big words?"

"Do you guys think, that I'm just a dumb rock?"

"Actually, yeah." Steve snorted, earning a playful smack from Two-Bit.

Sodapop laughed. "So anyways, answer the question."

"Oh, how polite of you." I said sarcastically. He just stared at me with an expectant expression.

"Umm…" I stuttered, not knowing how to tell them without saying too much. "Well, I'm gonna be uh… starting school around here."

"Oh! You mean Will Rogers High?" Ponyboy asked brightly.

"Sure." I responded.

"But wait," Soda began. "Where's your parents at?"

"Their uh.. their at-" I stumbled horribly. As soon as I started to fail miserably to come up with a good enough excuse, Darrel and Martha came rushing in trying to cover up their urgency.

"Who wants to go play football?" Darrel boomed the question, riling up all 5 of the children while they hurriedly grabbed their shoes and jackets.

"You wanna come? I'll understand if you're not up for it." Darrel asked me. I shook my head.

"Nah, I'll just stay back if you don't mind."

"Okay, but we'll be down the street at the lot if you want to join in anytime. Martha knows where it is." Darrel offered.

"Hey! Who says I wanna be out in the cold looking for y'all?" Martha yelled.

"It's 67 degrees." Darrel corrected.

"Anything below 72 degrees is _too cold_!" She exclaimed, hurrying into the kitchen.

"Ah, women." Darrel dismissed.

"I heard that!"

"Just kidding sweetie!" He called out as he led the boys out the door and into the 'cold'.

_Dinnertime_

After the messy game of football and everyone going into their own homes (except Johnny, for some reason), both the boys and Darrel were hungrier than I've ever seen humans before. As the time went on, stomachs were growling louder and louder. When Martha finally put dinner on the table, everyone was rushing in to find a place at the table. When I came to the table though, I notice they were only 5 chairs set up. I sat down anyway, not wanting to cause any awkwardness between me and anyone.

"Mom, there's only five chairs." Ponyboy informed her.

"It's okay baby, I'm gonna eat after you guys."

"But _mom_! You're the one who always say grace!" Ponyboy whined.

"Yeah, why not just make the visitor eat last?" Soda suggested. Both Darrel and Martha huffed at him.

"Because that's rude, Soda." Darrel explained.

"Plus, it's only until we can buy another dining room chair." Martha smiled.

I see what their trying to do. She could have just have pulled up a chair from the kitchen and ate like that, and they're just praying that none of the children will notice from lack of problem solving. I don't know why, but I think they want to cut out the awkwardness of having the wife in a flimsy kitchen chair while the _visitor _is in the mom's place, sitting on a comfortable and well made dining chair. It makes me wonder how much in the way am I actually.

Martha served dinner and said a quick grace before she went back into the living room. We sat in silence and partly listened to the program Martha was watching. It was incredibly awkward, especially knowing that they're gonna tell the boys about me anytime now. I ran through different outcomes in my head as I munched on a piece of chicken. Maybe Sodapop and Ponyboy get angry and storm off into their room. Maybe they'll hate me forever and dance on my grave. But knowing me, that's on worst comes to worst.

"Darrel?" Martha called out from the living room.

"Yeah?" We both answered. As soon as I heard him say the words too, I shut up quick.

"Err… honey?" She said as I scoffed in embarrassment.

"Huh?" He replied.

"Can I have a word with you in the bedroom?"

"Sure." He said nonchalantly.

"Excuse me gentlemen." He smiled, getting up from his seat and disappeared with Martha into the dark hallway.

"So," Soda spoke up. "What do you think they're talking about?"

"Maybe mom's gonna have another baby." Ponyboy said, slightly bouncing in his seat.

"What?!" Soda yelled out in disbelief, making Ponyboy laugh.

"You never know." Ponyboy concluded before he dived into a conversation with Johnny. Both Soda and I just sat there silently, listening to their conversation but also in our heads.

Before I knew it both Martha and Darrel reappeared with a look of seriousness. 'Oh boy,' I thought. 'They're gonna tell them now, aren't they?'

"Johnny, do you mind going into Pony's room for a sec? We need to have a family discussion." Darrel asked, looking the tan boy in the eye.

"No, I think it's time for me to go anyways." Johnny said.

Darrel sighed. "Well, ok. But remember, if things go… bad at your house, you better come straight here you got that?"

"Yeah." Johnny smiled. "See you Pony, Soda. Bye Mrs. Curtis, and it was nice meeting you Darrel." Then, he left.

It made me wonder why Johnny would have problems at his house. Johnny seems like the type of kid to get knocked around at home, but hopefully that's not the case. But if it is, why would they just let him go back to that? Then again, he might be a stubborn kid and lord knows that I've dealt with them before.

"Everyone, sit down on the couch." Martha instructed. Sodapop, Ponyboy, and I walked nervously to the couch. While the other two plopped down on the brown couch, I sat down carefully as I was always taught to. Darrel and Martha pused the coffee table to the side and grabbed chairs from the dining table and pulled them to the living room, so that they were across from us. Darrel took a deep breath before starting.

"Ponyboy, Sodapop, you're probably wondering who this person is, right?" Darrel asked. Both boys nodded.

"Well, how do I say this?" He said to himself, thinking of his next sentence.

"Ok, let me tell you guys a story."

"A story?" Soda asked in annoyed disbelief.

"Yes Soda." Darrel started. "Well, before you guys were born, me and your mom were just married, and we spent a _lot _of time together." I cringed in disgust, knowing what they were hinting at that the other boys were too young to understand.

"So one day, an angel came down from heaven and put a baby in your mom's tummy. We were happy, don't get me wrong, but as soon as the baby was born we realized that we simply didn't have enough money to take care of him." Both Ponyboy and Sodapop had a look of sadness on their small faces, and Darrel took notice of it.

"The baby grew up in a nice home where he was well taken care of, somewhere far from Tulsa. But recently, something happened and the baby has to now live here with us." He finished.

"What your dad is trying to say is that… this Darrel," Martha pointed to me. "Is the baby in the story." She paused. "This is your older brother."

Ponyboy and Sodapop gasped in utter shock as they stared at me in awe.

**A/N: Again, sorry I'm such a liar. I also wanted to clarify that basically everyone's (except Darry of course) personality is my interpretation of what I think they would have been if they were younger. So, let me just say it now so it's clear for future reference:**

**1: Mr and Mrs Curtis, in this story are (usually) the chillest parents in the world to Darry.**

**2: Soda, in my opinion, was kinda a brat when he was younger (but he grew out of it of course). **

**So yeah, don't forget to review, follow, and favorite, yada yada yada. **


End file.
